The Mother of Sindria
by Just A Writing Nonny
Summary: The people saw it as an endearing title; Yet Ja'far saw it simply as mockery.


**Okie…**

 **Please, don't kill me for this.**

 **I know it's sad, and I know a lot of you are gonna be screaming at me for this (My close friends already have), but I really wanted to do this and use one of my favorite personal headcanons and I… I have no excuses.**

 **I love Omegaverse, and the Drama CD translation I read gave me too many ideas when Sinbad asked if Ja'far was having morning sickness. I made this for the one month anniversary of my writing SinJa, and I thought it was fitting for it to be something like this.**

 **Note: Okay I really need to warn you all. I sobbed writing this. Like, I had to put the computer down and leave the room to go cry for hours while writing this. I didn't cry(Not much at least) while writing any of the angst that I have posted on here (I have a few saved on my documents that I nearly sobbed at, but don't have the courage to post because I can't even look at them without crying) but none have I cried to much as when I cried while writing this.**

 **So, be warned reader.**

 **Get tissues.**

* * *

It was odd really, when Sinbad thought back on it now. People told him all the time he should have kids one of these days, but really, he didn't want to ever have kids.

Not that he didn't love kids, don't get him wrong. It's just… There was something that had happened a long time ago that made him not want to have kids with anyone, no matter if they be boy or girl, an Alpha, a Beta or an Omega.

But today had been tiring, what with the fact that Yamraiha and Pisti had agreed to watch over two of their friends' children, and so Ja'far had been roped into helping to take care of the little ones due to his nature as an Omega, since the children wouldn't listen to the Beta or Alpha. This led to most people telling Sinbad that, once again, he should probably settle down and have a few kids soon. That was what had been stressful, as even thinking of him having kids with anyone brought up painful memories for himself and Ja'far.

It was one of the few odd adventures he'd left out of his writings, out of respect for what happened.

It was a long tale to be told for one thing, and it wasn't easy to write out things like that even if you had been there.

He had sworn on that day he'd never have children with anyone.

As he thought back on the whole incident that night in bed, with Ja'far curled up next to him sleeping soundly, he thought that Valefor actually knew what he was talking about.

" _You're just a little Omega brat! How many times do I have to tell you that I will not tolerate violence in my dungeon before you'll stop trying to murder everyone?!"_

" _SHUT UP YOU DAMN WOLF MONSTER! I AM NOT SOME LITTLE FUCKING OMEGA!"_

Sinbad chuckled slightly as he remembered that at that time, he didn't even know what omegas were nor how rare they were nor even of their existence. He had thought that Valefor was insulting Ja'far and Ja'far had denied it at the time, but he had been proven wrong over a full year later.

* * *

The sun had been beating down in Reim, the heat causing problems for all sorts of people. Vittel had pretty much locked himself in the accountants room, Hinahoho was nowhere to be seen, and almost everyone had been in a foul mood.

Except for Ja'far, which was odd. The silver haired child had been having various mood changes, and for some reason, Rurumu was sticking very close to her adopted son.

This irked Sinbad slightly, as he couldn't get close to Ja'far without this strange dark aura appearing around Rurumu, and he wanted to know why. Unbeknownst to him, there was a huge change going on with Ja'far.

Ja'far hissed slightly as he wrapped his arms around his midsection, a shooting, searing pain stabbing through his torso as he nearly keeled over. Rurumu had warned him about this happening, but he hadn't believed her. He wasn't some weak Omega…

But, then why was his body changing to make him able to carry pups?

Oh yes, he knew what was happening to his body, and he knew what followed it. Tears brimmed in his eyes, and he allowed himself to be picked up by Rurumu, who had made preparations for when this kicked in, since Ja'far would most likely be indisposed. The excuse had been that Rurumu would be bringing her children to the boat for a few days since they were busy and could be watched easier there, and Ja'far would be helping her along with Pipirika. And while Pipirika was going to be watching Rurumu's children, the main reason for this was so Ja'far could be away from prying Alphas during his heat once this pain had passed in two days' time.

But right now, the most important thing was comforting the moody, pained Omega in her arms. She made a purr like sound in her throat, her own Alpha instincts telling her to calm down this Omega as she rocked him slightly from side to side in her arms, a soft whimpering coming from Ja'far as the pain increased. She told him it would be painful, but this was an amount of pain even Ja'far couldn't handle. The intense feeling of his body burning itself from the inside out combined with the pain of his insides rearranging themselves was just too much and there were too many people around and damn it had his sense of smell been this sensitive before? Rurumu had left through one of the back entrances to the building with Ja'far in her arms as she brought him to the boat they always took when traveling, having had some things to help Ja'far through this brought to one of the cabins there earlier. There was a small nest of soft blankets for Ja'far to lie in when this pain was too much, as his instincts wanted him to curl up with soft, cuddly things or his alpha when feeling poorly. She had read and studied the different natures extensively, and so she knew how to take care of her adopted child during this.

Even as an Alpha herself, she knew she wouldn't be affected by the scents Ja'far was putting off, as she had a mate already. Her children, as they were not yet old enough, would also not be affected by it. And Pipirika, the always cheerful Beta, would also not be affected by it. She had chosen the people to help carefully, and had informed Pipirika of what was happening with Ja'far so she could help take care of him during this painful time. As long as Sinbad stayed away from the boat for the next week, things would go smoothly.

As she had laid Ja'far down in the mess of blankets, she had expected to be yelled at and cursed at, but was surprised that Ja'far had just curled up within the pile of blankets and whimpered more in pain. She would not blame him for cursing aloud during this time, however, she would not be happy about it, but she would forgive him. Everything she had ever read about first heats had all said it was a worse pain than childbirth itself, and so she really couldn't blame Ja'far if he let out a few obscenities.

She sighed softly to herself as she sniffed the air, Ja'far's scent displaying his distress and pain, making Rurumu want to coddle him and make his pain go away even if she knew she couldn't. She crouched down and gently stroked Ja'far's hair in an attempt to sooth him, and she was relieved when it worked well enough that the scent lessened from pain until the next burst struck and Ja'far curled in on himself, desperately trying not to cry out as tears from pain fell from his eyes.

This was immeasurable to anything Ja'far had ever felt before. It felt like his body was trying to rearrange itself on burning hot coals, his temperature much too hot for him to be in this pile of blankets. But it felt so nice for his hot, sensitive skin to be rubbing against the soft material; he couldn't find the strength to bring himself to get up and out of it. He needed some relief from this heat, and he needed this pain to stop. And he needed it now.

He heard Rurumu say something to him about having to leave, and he mumbled for her to go away. He wanted to be alone at the very least, since other peoples' scents were so much more potent than ever before and they were doing weird things to his brain. He heard the door close and he felt himself whimper with the rising pain of being alone, and he didn't understand why. He nuzzled his face against the soft fabric of the blanket, one Rurumu had brought from Immuchak. He thought that Sinbad would probably be worried sick over him if he knew, and the thought of Sinbad caused his heart to skip a beat and the heat to increase, a warm feeling settling in the pit of his stomach, right at the center of the pain. He bit his lip slightly and curled up as he realized just how much of a hellish week he was going to be having.

He didn't want to be alone anymore, but he'd never admit he wanted that _idiot_ to be with him during this.

But… Why did it make his heart ache to deny it so much?

He didn't have time to wonder as another stab of pain shot through his abdomen and he nearly, nearly, cried out in pain.

It had been two days since Ja'far had 'started taking care of Rurumu's kids', as Vittel put it, and Sinbad was worried. He had smelled something off since the day Ja'far left, and he wanted to know what was wrong. He had noticed the little ex-assassin's dart knives left in his room, and he had become worried. Ja'far _never_ took those off unless they needed to be cleaned or he had wounds to attend to that would normally be covered by the wires, or he needed to get said red wires repaired.

They seemed to be in perfect condition, and that's what worried Sinbad the most. That meant that Ja'far was unarmed. He knew very well(You can ask his bruises and various injuries to confirm) that Ja'far was not easily taken down even without his knives, but it still worried him. He figured that it'd be a shame the kid would be such a cute Alpha, since he had been planning on possibly getting together with him at one point. He didn't really… Do other Alphas. Most of the time he'd go after betas, but he might make an exception for Ja'far.

Wait a second.

Ja'far was a guy, so why was he having these kinds of thoughts? It was like something was pulling him towards Ja'far, something he didn't know or understand. But, unlike most things he doesn't know or doesn't understand, this one doesn't seem fun. The scariest thing though, was that there was this scent lingering on the knives and rope wires, and it smelled _distressed._ The scent alone had scent courses of worry through his veins, something inside him wanting to pounce and comfort whatever it was that was giving off the scent. This was ridiculous, since it was coming off of inanimate objects, not a person. Though, something in the scent reminded him of the hard-working Ja'far. It was a mix of ink, a different something distinctly sweet and alluring, like freshly baked bread and sweets, and something like a wonderfully smelling hot meal. He assumed it was because when they all sat down for dinner; Ja'far always helped Rurumu cook for the group. He knew that Ja'far enjoyed cooking, and he had this way of making things that normally didn't taste good taste delicious. So why did that make him want to comfort and protect someone? He didn't know, but what he did want to know was why Ja'far wasn't there but his knives were. He knew he'd probably get lectured about it by Ja'far, but he didn't care. There was this overwhelmingly strong urge for Sinbad to keep Ja'far safe; there really always had been since he met the child, he assumed. He didn't want to hurt him; he had wanted to find out more about him to protect him. That urge had gotten stronger since he befriended the little fireball, but had never completely left him. And it was that same urge that caused him to run out of the building and through the streets of Reim until he came upon the boat where he had been told Ja'far was. Things struck him as odd once he boarded, mainly that Rurumu's children were nowhere to be seen even though it was the middle of the day. They could be taking a nap, he thought, but then why wouldn't Pipirika or Rurumu herself be up here? And there was that scent again, the one that made him want to comfort someone, and that made him more confused and more worried.

As he looked around the deck, the closer he got to the door to go below deck the stronger the scent was, he noticed. He could tell that his normally golden eyes were twitching slightly, and as long as they didn't change to red, he knew he'd be all right. After all, when an Alpha's eyes turn red it means instincts are running the body, not the actual person. This could be bad if two Alphas in that state come across one another, but that's beside the point for now.

As he descended the stairs to below deck, the scent hit him like a brick wall. It was distressed and pained, and Sinbad immensely disliked it. As he searched in the dark halls, he noticed that one of the few cabins on the boat had the source of the scent and he carefully opened it, the creak of the wood making him jump slightly. He peered inside the room and was more than surprised at what he saw. The small form of Ja'far was curled up in a little nest of soft blankets, and soft little whimpers of pain were coming from him in his sleep. That was unusual. He silently creeped along the floor, hoping to not awaken the sleeping form. This scent was doing things to his head, but he knew better than to wake up a sleeping bear. So, he crouched down in front of Ja'far and he noticed that the normally pale boy's face was a bright red, and he was sweating profusely, the adorable freckles almost disappearing under the bright redness. Sinbad didn't exactly know what happened next, so he assumed instincts had taken over.

All he really knew was that the next thing he knew, Rurumu had pulled him away from holding a squirming Ja'far in his arms. Wait, what?! Well… Yes, let's blame instincts. It's not like he wanted to be holding Ja'far. Nope. Not at all. Before he knew it, Rurumu had brought him above deck and was already scolding him, and he didn't even know why.

"Lord Sinbad, why are you here? You're supposed to be at the company during this time." She said in an oddly calm voice, and that surprised Sinbad for some reason.

"W-Well, I found Ja'far's knives b-back in his room and got worried…" He said a bit shakily, his mind slowly coming out of the foggy haze it was in from Ja'far's scent. "What's up with Ja'far…?" He asked, and he saw the Immuchak woman sigh slightly before explaining.

"Lord Sinbad, Ja'far is an Omega."

"Okay… What's an Omega?"

"They are one of the three natures, and they are much like stereotypical women if I must say. Omegas tend to be fragile, and very sensitive. It is in their nature to submit to Alphas, and sometimes even Betas if they show enough dominance. It is very easy to harm one. They are also the rarest of all the natures, most likely because the Rukh will not allow its Omegas to be treated as the normally are. Due to their ability to become pregnant despite gender, and their submissive nature, they are often sold as intimacy toys to royals and nobles. They have become a myth to most Alphas, because they are rarely seen. And as such, there are very few laws protecting them at best, none at worst depending on where you are. I brought him here to keep him safe, and to keep his being an omega secret."

"But why?" This was confusing, why would he need to keep his nature a secret? If Omegas were as rare as Rurumu said they were, then wouldn't it be a good thing for Ja'far to be one?

"Because, here in Reim, even if it has the most laws in place currently for Omega protection in the world, there still aren't many. Ja'far could be kidnapped, forcefully mated, and locked up like a slave to be beaten and used every day for the rest of his life and the law wouldn't be able to do anything about it… As I said, they are extremely fragile, so if that were to happen, Ja'far wouldn't last very long." To this, Sinbad felt the beast inside him roar in anger at the thought of someone hurting Ja'far.

"I have two more questions, Rurumu… Why is Ja'far in pain… And if Omega's are as fragile as you say… Why are we letting Ja'far fight?"

"Ah… This is his first heat. That's why he's in as much pain as he is. His body is simultaneously trying to get him pregnant and to change his body so he can get pregnant. It's immensely painful, so it's not recommended for Alphas to be around them during their first heat. And as for your second question, if I recall, you only do not like females fighting. Then, why shouldn't Ja'far fight?" That wasn't what he expected, that's for sure.

"Because I don't want him to get hurt! I don't like girls fighting because they normally get hurt easily and I know Ja'far can handle himself but if he gets hurt—" He cut himself off, surprised at his own outburst. He knew he didn't like girls fighting because he couldn't stand seeing girls get hurt, well he didn't like people getting hurt in general but it was worse with girls, but the thought of a fragile omega getting hurt… The beast inside him was running mad at the very thought, and he assumed that it probably was his inner Alpha screaming like that. If Ja'far got hurt, he wasn't entirely sure that he'd be able to control himself, and that honestly scared him a bit.

"I understand you do not want him to be hurt. You are an Alpha; It is in your biology to protect Omegas such as Ja'far. Most Alphas these days ignore it in preference to use Omegas, so for that you would be one of the few Alphas I would trust Ja'far with." As the mother said this, Sinbad felt the full weight of the situation come crashing down on him.

"Rurumu… Can you promise me something?" His voice was shaky as he said it, his emotions going wild since he could still smell Ja'far's distressed scent off in the distance.

"What is it?" Her voice was as calm as ever, a smooth sound that made Sinbad think that it was made to sooth people into calmness.

"If I go back to the company… Will you promise me Ja'far will be safe?"

"Of course, Lord Sinbad." With that said, Sinbad ignored every fiber of his being and he turned around, walking off of the boat and away from the scent.

He probably shouldn't worry about that feeling in his chest screaming at him to turn back and go and comfort the Omega. Rurumu could take care of him perfectly well, and he knew this to be true since she took care of three children already while teaching him and Ja'far, so she could handle him.

Right?

He had convinced himself Ja'far would be safe when only halfway back to the company building, he felt a tug at his heart at the thought that maybe Ja'far wouldn't be safe. Maybe a really strong Alpha would come after Ja'far like Sinbad had.

He shook his head quickly to rid himself of such thoughts, long purple hair flinging about somewhat violently. He needed to stop thinking like that.

Ja'far would be fine. He had Immuchak's guarding him, after all. And if one of them could take down a Fanalis, then Ja'far would be just fine once his heat ended.

* * *

Things were.. Awkward to say the least, when Ja'far got back. Everyone had immediately worried if he was okay, as he had stayed a bit longer than he had agreed to on the ship and was avoiding Sinbad who he'd normally have already hunted down at once. Instead, he simply went back to work and ignored Sinbad, and the purple-haired Alpha wasn't quite sure whether he liked it or not.

For one, he was glad that Ja'far was all right, but he was not happy that Ja'far was avoiding him.

And what better way to talk to him than to corner him when he's working?

He smirked slightly as he approached the room where he knew Ja'far was working on some calculations for Vittel and the other accountants, and he carefully opened the door and he could've died of happiness when he saw Ja'far sitting there, in perfect health. He had been worried because when Ja'far had gotten back, he seemed even lighter and more pale than normal. So seeing him in perfect health was a big relief.

He snuck up behind the little Omega, not aware that his scent would give away that he was there and before he could even get close, Ja'far had turned towards him with one of his signature death glares.

"What is it, Sin?" Asked the pre-teen, face blank all save for the glare.

"Hey Ja'far! I was just… Uh… Why were you avoiding me?" Asked the alpha, a small blush rising to his face for an unknown reason. There was something similar to the scent that had driven Sinbad to the boat during Ja'far's heat in the air, except this time it was less distressed and more… Peaceful, and slightly happy.

"Avoiding you? I don't know what you mean, Sin." Well, Ja'far was skillful at trying to avoid a question, that's for sure.

"You know perfectly well what I mean! After you got back from your heat—"

"DON'T SAY IT!" The yell echoes in the room from the pre-teen, whose face was a bright red. In anger or embarrassment, Sinbad didn't know.

"… Huh…?"

"Don't say it…" The silverette mumbled, looking away from Sinbad, to which Sinbad only walked closer to the Omega, and he noticed that Ja'far was shaking slightly.

"Ja'far, are you alright…?" His voice was laced with worry as the scent he had smelled before once again became distressed and angry, sparking something deep within Sinbad. He wanted to comfort Ja'far again and he didn't even know why! The damn scent Ja'far was giving off was doing odd things to his head, and he wanted to understand why. He'd ask Rurumu after this.

"Shut up, Sin. I'm fine." Huffed Ja'far, looking back down at the things he was working on for Vittel.

"No, you're not. Tell me why?" He placed one of his hands on Ja'far's shoulder and the other grabbed his chin, forcing Ja'far to look at him. Those green eyes held worry, fright, and anger within the deep pools of spring green, and as gold stared into them Sinbad could see another emotion blend in within the others, and this one he could not place.

"I… I… Dammit Sin! I'm not supposed to be an omega!"

Sinbad sighed slightly as Ja'far tried to get him to let go, yet he kept his grip on him firmly.

"Ja'far, rejecting your nature isn't going to do anything. You have to accept it, and move on."

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that? Sin, you don't even get it!" Ja'far groaned slightly as he let his fiery temper flare up.

"I get that Omegas are normally sold as sex slaves to people, if that's what you're afraid of. You won't be sold." Sinbad's voice had taken on a tone that he had never heard of, almost like a soft growl noise in every word that seemed to comfort the omega slightly before he let his temper get ahold of him again.

"That's not it, Sin! I know that Omegas are seen as nothing but breeders, but you don't even get the worst of it! Sin; unless Omegas have a kid, they don't even have basic human rights in almost any country in existence!" Gold eyes widened at this news and Sinbad embraced Ja'far, holding his head against his chest.

"I.. I had no idea…" His words were like a whisper as Ja'far teared up, the overwhelming scent of Sinbad enveloping him and tearing down his walls that he built up to keep these kinds of emotions in. The soft sound of Sinbad's heartbeat made this feeling of completeness rise up inside of Ja'far's heart, warming him from the inside out. He wanted this feeling all the time; He wanted the comfort it gave him.

"I know you didn't…." He mumbled, subconsciously nuzzling Sinbad in a fashion that was most certainly unlike him. He felt like a little kid, being held like this. He snapped out of his instinct-induced haze and tried to push Sinbad away, no matter how much his tired mind wanted to.

But a hand on his neck, atop his bonding gland, and a low rumbling noise came from Sinbad that seemed to douse the fire within him.

"What the….?" He mumbled as a different haze surrounded him, one of sleepiness and that made him simply want to curl up against Sinbad and fall asleep. The hand on his neck started rubbing over his bonding gland, and Ja'far could've melted at how relaxed that made him, and before he knew it, sleep had taken him over, a soft purring noise erupting from his throat.

Sinbad didn't know exactly what he did, but when he felt Ja'far slump in his arms from sleep he smiled and carefully moved to pick up the sleeping Omega.

The idea that Omegas didn't even have basic human rights unless they have had children was stupid, and an enraging idea. Sinbad promised himself that when he made a country, it would be somewhere that Omegas could be safe. He wanted a country that was different from the ones now, and dammit it needed to be safe for Omegas like Ja'far.

He glanced down at the sleeping pre-teen in his arms, and he smiled even brighter. He knew Ja'far didn't get a lot of sleep now, and he figured that during Ja'far's heat he was in too much pain to sleep very well. He carefully pushed the door open and silently maneuvered through the workers who glanced at him carrying Ja'far as he made his way to the sleeping chambers where he could let Ja'far sleep for a while.

However, he bumped into Kikiriku, and the inquisitive child wouldn't let Sinbad by without knowing why Ja'far was being carried.

"C'mon, Kikiriku, I need to get Ja'far to bed. He needs sleep. Where's your mom anyways?" Sinbad asked, looking at the child with curiosity.

"Mother's there!" Missing the repressed shudder from Sinbad, the child pointed at a nearby room where apparently Rurumu was.

"K-Kikiriku, Rurumu deserves a less uptight title than mother… Why not Mama or Mommy? Just… Anything except Mother." The oblivious child thought for a moment, before nodding and smiling.

"Mhm! Mother's too uptight.. Mama needs a better title!" Kikiriku giggled slightly, and ran off to the room where Rurumu was, and Sinbad followed, trying desperately to keep from having a full blown meltdown right then and there in front of everyone. He tightened his grip on the Omega in his arms, the peaceful expression on Ja'far's face and the scent that Ja'far was letting off calming the beast from before.

Kikiriku opened the door for the room and then ran off to go play somewhere, and Sinbad went over to where he could see the female Alpha was.

"Rurumu…" Sinbad spoke up, seeing the mother sitting there taking care of some of the paperwork for Immuchak's trading with their company.

The woman turned towards him, a small smile on her face at the sight of Ja'far in Sinbad's arms.

"Yes, Lord Sinbad?" Sinbad walked towards her and he sighed slightly, being careful of how he was holding Ja'far in his arms, softly listening to the Omega's purring.

"Why didn't you tell me that Omegas have no rights unless they have a child…?" His voice was muffled slightly because of mumbling, and Rurumu was a bit surprised. Ja'far probably told him, but why?

"I didn't tell you because I believed that he wouldn't want you to know. Most alphas believe if an omega has no rights, then they can do anything they wish with them. The more people know about it, the more risk he's at." She said, carefully trying to move some hair away from Ja'far's face only for Ja'far to nuzzle himself against Sinbad, his sleeping purring becoming a bit louder.

"What's he doing anyway-?" The purple haired man's voice was coated in confusion, and Rurumu chuckled slightly, smiling.

"He's purring. It's an Omega instinct meant to calm either Alphas or their pups, but it can also be made when they're extremely happy or content." The look of happiness with slight confusion on Sinbad's face was adorable, and what followed next was interesting to say the least.

"But doesn't a scent do that-?"

"Well, Ja'far's taking herbs to get rid of his scent, so it wouldn't work if his scent changed. But yes, under normal circumstances his scent would change to comfort or to show off how happy he was."

"But I can smell his scent. Can't you?" The confusion on Sinbad's face brought up even more confusion in Rurumu, and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Lord Sinbad… I cannot smell his scent, nor can anyone else. Pipirika, nor any of my children. I asked them myself; you're the only one who can smell his scent."

"Annnnddddd what does that mean?"

"Lord Sinbad, before I tell you, I think someone should bring Ja'far to bed so he can sleep properly." She glanced down at the Omega in Sinbad's arms and smiled softly as Sinbad nodded and got up, obviously going to put Ja'far to bed.

Once Sinbad had left the room, Rurumu sighed. How was she going to explain this to Sinbad? The only explanation for why Sinbad could smell Ja'far's scent even with the scent suppressants would be that Sinbad was Ja'far's fated mate.

One of the reasons Omegas were bought and forcefully mated was so they could not meet their fated mate. All Omegas have one, someone who they're fated to be with from birth, and this one person can cause a special heat with the Omega due to oral contact, otherwise known as kissing. This heat cannot be smelled or satiated by anyone other than the one who had caused it. The Omega was extremely sensitive to their fated mate's touches, and the scent of one's fated mate was extremely strong to the other, and Ja'far had complained about Sinbad's scent being really strong before, so now she was sure of it.

When Sinbad came back without Ja'far, Rurumu was slightly happy. It meant Ja'far was sleeping properly, which he had a habit of not doing.

And as she explained the situation to Sinbad, she watched as he processed the situation. He seemed to be concerned about what she was saying and asked questions, but once he grasped the situation he seemed to be happy about it.

"So… You're saying that Ja'far and I are destined partners?"

"Yes, in a way. Unless you force his heat, though, you do not need to become his mate."

"And if I force his heat?"

"Then no one else will be able to satiate it, and if you did not claim him, Ja'far will inevitably die because his body will be too weak to support life after a few weeks."

"Alright… Thank you, Rurumu. I think that this was something I needed to know."

As he left the room, Rurumu wondered if possibly it was a mistake telling Sinbad that information.

* * *

The months passed by with little problems, strangely enough.

However, when Ja'far's heat suddenly kicked in again, shit hit the fan.

No one could even tell that it had happened, and when Vittel noticed Ja'far's heat-like actions and expressions, he was puzzled by the fact that he could not smell it. He asked his ex-chief if anything was wrong, and was even more shocked by the fact that the small Omega didn't respond but simply ran off into another room.

Vittel and Mahad had long ago figured out that their comrade was an Omega, and so they weren't too surprised whenever one of Ja'far's heats came around.

But this was odd, and when Vittel told Rurumu about it, she had gone straight to Sinbad, only to be unable to locate him. She heard something coming from Ja'far's room, and the scent coming from it was undeniable.

Sinbad was claiming Ja'far, and he was taking advantage of his position as Ja'far's fated mate by forcing Ja'far's heat.

What he didn't know though, was that since a heat was the body trying to get the Omega pregnant, this would have some horrible consequences for both of them.

* * *

It was three weeks before anything really changed for Sinbad or Ja'far, which anyone could tell.

The flowery scent that had wrapped itself around Ja'far was barely even there, but it was enough that people noticed it on the normally scentless Omega.

Normally, as the scent of flowers on someone meant they were pregnant, people would assume whoever it was coming from was pregnant. However, most people merely assumed Lady Rurumu had once again become with child and Ja'far had simply been spending most time around her.

It wasn't until Masrur has nuzzled his face against Ja'far's stomach and said that the smell was originating from there that people started to speculate.

An Omega's scent glands were on the back of their neck, so why was the flowery scent coming from Ja'far's stomach? It was simple, as Rurumu quickly figured out.

Ja'far was pregnant, at the age of twelve. And Sinbad was the father.

Well, how was he going to deal with this?

At first, Ja'far and Sinbad had both completely rejected the idea of Ja'far being pregnant, but after a visit to the healer confirming the pregnancy had snapped them both into shape.

It was weird, really. Ja'far knew that the baby inside him wasn't even that big, as he had barely even begun to show, but he couldn't help this feeling that welled up inside of him whenever he thought of it. He had been scared, and he still was, but he sort of… Wanted the child. Isn't that odd? Him, an assassin and murderer, wanting something as pure and innocent as a child. Yet, every time Sinbad would stroke his stomach and speak to the baby his heart would start beating so rapidly that he feared he may start having a heart attack. Sinbad had been terrified and happy at the news, since he really loved children, but Ja'far and he himself were both still kids themselves.

He planned on spoiling both his Omega and his child.

So, he spent as much time as he could with Ja'far in private, talking over things until they were both satisfied. Ja'far was more scared about the child than Sinbad was, for reasons which he wouldn't tell Sinbad, but he always tried to calm the Omega as best he could.

Most people, when they speak of an Alpha/Omega relationship, would tell you how much the Omega needs their Alpha, but it was always the exact opposite with these two. Ja'far really didn't need Sinbad to calm him; Sinbad needed Ja'far to keep himself calm.

Anytime he could Sinbad would simply talk with Ja'far, stroking over the very barely there baby bump and talking to their little baby as it grew. Sinbad had told Ja'far that one day he wanted a big family, and Ja'far had agreed since he grew up alone.

"A big family would be… Nice…" He had mumbled with a tired voice as Sinbad nuzzled his stomach lightly, a soft smile on his face. "But not now. Maybe one day."

They had agreed they were probably too young for a family, being children themselves, but when they thought about it they found out that abortions on Omegas were very high risk and often ended in the death of the Omega, and Sinbad wasn't going to take chances then.

Every time Ja'far had any kind of nausea, Sinbad was there to comfort him and clean him up with a smile on his face. When Ja'far started having mood swings, Sinbad put up with everything with a bright smile on his face.

Although it was a bit worrying that even though they were halfway through the pregnancy and Ja'far still had so little of a baby bump it was only about an inch or two showing.

Things took a very, very dark turn one day when Sinbad had gone to a meeting in another country, and was on his way back.

It was the day of Sinbad's return to Reim, and Ja'far had been feeling more and more stressed than he should've been for the past few weeks. All the paperwork was building up more and more, and it was too much for the –now- thirteen year old to deal with on his own. The added stress of acting as the person in charge of the company when his mate was away didn't help much, and when the healer had visited and told him there might be something wrong with his pregnancy was nerve wracking.

But still, what was this stabbing pain all throughout his abdomen? It felt like something was ripping him apart from the inside out, starting in his stomach near his navel and working its way through his body.

Ja'far was no stranger to pain, and he didn't cry out in pain, but when he noticed blood seeping through where he was sitting he called desperately for Rurumu, panic flooding his entire being and when Rurumu arrived, he barely even noticed he was being picked up before he nearly let out a scream of agony as he was carried somewhere that he was unaware of.

All he was aware of for the next few hours was the white hot, blinding pain he was going through.

Sinbad and Ja'far never got any time to mourn or to recover before they had to shape up for everyone that relied on the two of them. Ja'far had suffered a miscarriage, and the healer had explained that it was something wrong with Ja'far's body that had caused it, and they had also said it was probably going to be impossible for Ja'far to ever be able to give birth to a child in any kind of safety.

One night, just as dark and dank as any other, Ja'far had been going through his and Sinbad's things, getting ready for the next trip they were about to go on when he found something that brought up unwanted memories. He found a small blanket, a dark turquoise in color, that was slightly crudely made and hand stitched.

It had been the one thing that Ja'far had been able to make with his own two hands in preparation for the baby that he had lost.

Tears bubbled at his eyes as the memory forced its way into his mind of when he had asked Rurumu and Pipirika to teach him to sew to make this very blanket. They had known nothing at that point, but it should have been obvious.

Of course Ja'far could never mother anything. He was defective. He always had been and always would be. And this blanket was a reminder of it.

He had lost the baby he made this for.

No…

He hadn't just lost the baby he made it for…

 _He killed it._

He had killed his own baby. He had killed his parents, so it was only fitting that he kill his baby too, right? It was all he knew how to do. He had been made to kill, and that's all he could do.

He couldn't love or nurture and he had been a fool for thinking so. Of course his body would kill anything it tried to care for.

As he stared at the blanket, he remembered how Sinbad had been so proud of him for making it. Had kissed his temple and told him that their baby would love it.

Well, that was impossible. Anything he created wouldn't really be able to love, now would it? He was jinxed, cursed. He couldn't have anything as pure as a child. He was too dark, too stained for that.

When Sinbad had come into the room and seen Ja'far sobbing into the blanket, there had really been no question of what he was crying over. He had wrapped him in his arms and whispered anything he could think of to comfort Ja'far, but to no avail. The sobs kept coming, and before he knew it, Sinbad was crying as well.

He had vowed on that day that he'd never put anyone at risk of this again. He'd never put anyone at risk of a miscarriage, he'd never get anyone pregnant. He never wanted to put anyone through this kind of pain, not even his worst enemy.

" _Never again…"_

* * *

Sinbad awoke with a jolt, eyes snapping open as he became conscious once more. Why had he dreamed of that time? The time when he had failed Ja'far the most. Sweat clung to him from the mere thought of what had happened between the two of them, and he silently looked over at his mate, curled up in his bed with him. Ja'far looked so peaceful when sleeping, it was almost impossible to tell that what had happened to him did.

They had been told time and time again that the Ja'far would never be able to carry a child to full term, much less be able to give birth safely. The words his advisor had told him every time they had him looked at rang through his head as he felt sadness hit him like a wave crashing upon the beach,

" _Of course I could never mother anything, Sin. All I've done in my life is kill, why should this be any different?"_

People called Ja'far the Mother of Sindria, for how he cared for it like it was his own child and a precious thing to be handled delicately. And while most found the title fitting, Sinbad knew Ja'far saw it as mockery. If they ever would be able to have a child, it would be a miracle. They had lost the first child Ja'far had ever carried, and Sinbad was careful from then on to make sure he'd never get anyone else pregnant again. People still said that Sinbad should settle down and have children, but he never would. He had mated Ja'far, and while he knew that Ja'far would probably never be able to give him children, he didn't treasure him any less.

Some people said it was impossible for them to function without each other, and that was only true to some extent. They needed each other to lean on in times when the other was weak, and they needed each other to keep from getting into too much trouble. They needed each other to run Sindria, and they needed each other to balance themselves out.

They could work on their own, and they could live without the other, but they'd always need each other on some level.

But, as Sinbad sighed and lay back down next to his sleeping mate, listening to the soft purring noise that Ja'far made and the noises of the night, he thought that it was more than enough to not have a child but to simply have this country that they made together with friends.

They did not have children, they were not married, and they had been through hardship after hardship together, but that did not make them any less content to simply be with one another.

The Mother of Sindria was barren, unable to give birth to a real child, and the one they called the Father of Sindria was perfectly fine with that.


End file.
